Out of Time
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: "Your mother and father...are dead, tiny one." She had a strange dream one night, one that she couldn't exactly remember. Maybe it was for the best that she didn't...


**Pokemon and the Fire Emblem quotes (c) Nintendo**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Out of Time

She's six years old and she's running in the dark, feet pounding on the gray, cold ground while carrying her best friend in her arms. The Treecko yelped and trembled at the sounds of fighting behind them, gunshots from humanity's old technology mixing with the tearing of flesh and the breaking of bones. And the screaming. Legendaries above, the _screaming_. Whether it was the war cries of the last vestiges of humanity or the snarlings of the Pokemon sent to kill them, she didn't know. Her parents told her to run and she was going to be a good girl and _run_!

"I-I'm sorry," he hiccupped, clenching onto her t-shirt like there was no tomorrow (There really wasn't; but neither of them wanted to say the d-word.), "If I- I-If I hadn't con-convinced you to-to play in that chasm, then they wouldn't-wouldn't have-"

"We didn't know," she interrupted, focusing on running while trying to comfort her partner, "We didn't know that Primal Dialga's henchmen were there, nor did we know that they were following us and reported our hideout until it was too late." She tried to smile at the grass-type, though it came out sloppily. "So it's not your fault, 'kay?" No response, just Treecko listening to the cacophonic air slowly lessening mixed with her heavy breathing the further she ran.

"We-We should've stayed to hel- No, _I_ should've stayed to help," he muttered bitterly, "I'm a Pokemon, I could've fought them."

"We're _kids_. We couldn't have done anything even if we tried." (Kids with the mentality same as the grownups; all the kids at their hideout acted like this.)

"But…But what about your mom and dad?" She didn't answer, couldn't answer. Her father and mother promised they'd come look for her once the fighting was over, they promised, they _promised_-

_HUMANITY HAS LOST! THEY HAVE FALLEN AT LAST!_

She nearly screamed at the sudden voice coming from all around her as everything else eerily became quiet. Who was that?! Who was that speaking?! She ran even harder, the fear starting to kick in. What did it mean, humanity has lost? They couldn't have, they were almost all set to go back into the past and change everything for the better. They couldn't have fallen, she couldn't have been the last human (And she was just a kid. Just a kid. _Just a kid_-). Treecko screamed and she skidded to a halt when they were surrounded by purple imp-like creatures (Sableye.).

_YOU CANNOT CHANGE THE PAST._

Her breathing became more erratic as she spun in a circle, searching for a way out. Her blood ran cold when she noticed a dark, ghost-like figure coming into view (Dusknoir, Primal Dialga's lieutenant.). Why was he here, why was he here, why was he _here_?!

"Are-Are they going to k-k-kill us?" Treecko whimpered, quivering in her arms. She shook her head, taking a step back as she began shaking too (What did they do to deserve this? They were just kids, they were just kids, they were just _kids_-).

_THERE IS NO FUTURE FOR MANKIND. I HAVE ALREADY SEEN TO THAT. AND NEITHER WILL THEIR BE A FUTURE FOR YOU._

The ghost-types shifted and Dusknoir backed off, earning confused looks from the two children. It was quickly replaced by fear when the noticed a shadowy dragon stomping their way towards them (N-No, n-not…) Primal Dialga's eyes glowed as he towered over the frightened children.

_YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER…ARE DEAD, TINY ONE._

He laughed maniacally as she glanced around again for a chance to escape, gazing at the uneasy exchange of glances between the Sableyes and Dusknoir looking away, squeezing his eye shut. Her mind couldn't think at all, they were dead? But they promised, they _promised_-

_AND NOW…_

He stretched his neck and opened his mouth, some kind of light forming within as his tail grew larger.

_IT IS YOUR TURN…_

She breathed heavily and backed as far away as she could from the menacing god.

TO DIE!

He fired off Roar of Time and she screamed as it headed straight towards them. There was flashes of light and a splotch of pink and-

"AAAAAGH!"

The Mudkip bolted upright and glanced around fearfully, sighing in relief when she noticed she was still in Sharpedo Bluff.

"Lucy, are you okay?!" Munchlax exclaimed, rushing over to his partner's side.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she answered shakily, "J-Just a nightmare, is all…"

"Oh no, it's not Darkrai again, is it?" he said worriedly. She shook her head.

"No it was…something else." She furrowed her brows. "Can't remember what it was about. Sorry for waking you up…" He shook his head.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're okay," he sighed, "Want me to sleep right next to you in case they came back?" She nodded, the rest of the night passing peacefully.

* * *

**Based on this scene in Fire Emblem Awakening. Just those quotes, hnnnng.**

**So this piece...I really have no idea what to say. XD Well for one, you don't see many PMD fics anymore so this is kinda...outdated/late/whatever. Also, why yes, the Treecko is Grovyle as a kid. I wanted him to have a bit of a Pokemon Special Sapphire complex, so I made him timid in his first stage so he can become the bad $$ he is. Was. Whichever tense you prefer. :'D And sucky title is sucky, as always. orz And to be honest, I'm not completely happy with this; I wanted the thing to be...a bit more frantic in style and not like it is now. Don't know how to fix that though. orz**

**Maybe I should explain the worldbuilding a little? Since the player character, a human, came from the future, there had to be other humans around, right? So I made all of humanity a part of the resistance, because hey, wouldn't you be mad if a god screwed everything over and you want it all to change? But then Primal Dialga and his lackeys just had to kill the rest of so our character Lucy here is the last of her kind. Lovely. |D It would've become extinct too if Celebi hadn't pulled a deus ex machina and got them out of here in time. Human weapons pretty much exist, but I would imagine that Primal Dialga moved to get rid of them all, having lost a fair bit of his subordinates through their weaponry, hence why he has ghost-types now. As for the ghosties being really nervous about their deaths...I'm gonna guess that they aren't used to killing children, so seeing them being executed in such a horrible manner would come as a bit of a shock.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**


End file.
